Max's Sugar High Adventure
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Just funny story about Max's Adventures on Sugar! A New Story has been added! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Hey all! I thought of this awhile ago but just now  
  
decided to put it down for all of ya'll to read! I hope you like it!  
  
Max: Yup! She doesn't own.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yup!  
  
Max: This disclaimer sux so let's just get on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Max's Sugar High Adventure!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tyson's Dojo  
  
Hilary slowly opened the doors to the dojo. Calling out into the  
  
silence, "Hello...Where are you guys?  
  
Kai...Tyson...Max...Rei...Kenny?"  
  
"Shush." Came a hushed voice...it was Tyson, "Max is on a  
  
sugar high and we locked him outside." All the guys came out from  
  
hiding.  
  
"Did you see him out there?" Kenny asked.  
  
"No-" Hilary was cut off by a flash of blonde that pinned her to  
  
the ground.  
  
"Hey, Hilary. Why don't we have some fun? I'm a much better  
  
man than Kai." Came from Max who was lying on top of Hilary.  
  
"No Max. I'm perfectly happy with Kai." Hilary said.  
  
"Oh but I love you and I can show you things you've never seen  
  
before!" Max said.  
  
Kai who was getting more upset every minute picked up Max by  
  
the back of his pants and threw him in Tyson's room and stood in  
  
front of the door. For awhile Max banged on the door and begged to  
  
come out but after five minutes he just stopped.  
  
"I wonder if he died." Tyson said.  
  
"No, most likely he just found something that grabbed his  
  
attention." Kenny said.  
  
"I just hope that it is nothing bad." Kai said leaving the door and  
  
sitting next to his girlfriend.  
  
All of a sudden a hissing sound was heard behind the chair that  
  
Rei was sitting in. Rei jumped up and turned around to find Max with  
  
cat ears on.  
  
"Hey look everyone...I'm Rei!" Max said and then he started  
  
licking his hand and brushing it over his hair in a cat like motion.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Rei looked absolutely devastated and ran over to a mirror, "Do I  
  
really look like a cat?"  
  
Kenny was sitting over in the corner taping all of this with Dizzy.  
  
To his misfortune Max noticed him and immediately abandoned the  
  
cat ears.  
  
"Hey Kenny! You know everything right?" Max asked but  
  
without letting him answer went on, "So what does the earth revolve  
  
around? What is the capital of Illinois? What is the only place that  
  
doesn't use Celsius to measure the outside weather? How old am I?  
  
If Kai likes Hilary and they get married and have kids, what  
  
will they look like? What is pie divided by 1837403749 plus 7392  
  
subtracted from 3682 to the 75 power? Huh? Huh?" Max said so  
  
quickly that Kenny couldn't even hear the questions. After answering  
  
the first two he started shaking and rocking back and forth muttering  
  
random things.  
  
Suddenly Max ran out of the room, only to come back three  
  
minutes later with a red baseball cap on and three pillows stuck under  
  
his shirt, "Look I'm a big fat pig named Tyson!!! Look I can barely get  
  
through doors!!!"  
  
"I'm not fat!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Well, you could stand to loose some weight." Kai said as Max  
  
pranced around the room mimicking Tyson.  
  
Then Max ran out of the room again.  
  
"I wonder what he is going to do this time." Hilary said as she  
  
watched her boyfriend try and snap Kenny out of his muttering.  
  
"Maybe I'll cut off all my hair!" Came Rei's voice from by the mirror.  
  
"I can go on a diet I swear!" Tyson said.  
  
Just then Max came out of the bedroom dressed just like Kai.  
  
He dyed his hair the two shades of blue. He even drew the blue  
  
triangles on his face.  
  
"Hey, Hilary. How about now? I look just like him but I'm telling  
  
you I'm soooooo much better." Max said as he cornered Hilary  
  
against a wall.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Came from Kai as he picked Max up and  
  
threw him against a wall thus knocking him out.  
  
About an hour later Max came to, to see Tyson licking a ice on  
  
a stick, Rei with a hat on his head, Kenny shaking and muttering in  
  
the corner, and Kai with a arm around Hilary. All of them were glaring  
  
at him.  
  
"What happened? Why are you eating ice Tyson? Why are  
  
you wearing a hat Rei? Kenny are you okay?" When he got no  
  
answer he walked into Tyson's room. All of a sudden they all heard  
  
him scream, "Why am I DRESSED like KAI?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
THE END  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was it I hope you all enjoyed it!!!  
  
Max: Thank you!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Bai-Bai!  
  
Max: Please Review!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Pirates Are Here!

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Well, I've gotten a lot of reviews to continue this ficcy…so here…another**

installment.

**Max**: She doesn't own and doesn't think I should have sugar.

**Chibi-Kari**: So true, I had this idea a while back but watching Case Closed gave me

the initiative to do it. But I was inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Max's Sugar High Adventure**

**Chapter 2-Pirates Are Here!

* * *

**

"This place is really cool, Miriam!" Max exclaimed as they entered the

warehouse, the hideout of the Saint Shields. Miriam had brought Max there when they

had run into each other walking through the park.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked calling from the next room.

"Anything is fine with me." He answered as he looked around the room.

"Well…I picked some of this up in America…It's called Surge or Jolt or

something…it's illegal in like all but five states." She said handing him a can, "I can't

read the stupid container. It should be good though."

Max quickly swallowed the whole drink, to refresh himself from the heat, "How

come it's illegal?"

"Too much sugar and caffeine I think…" She said as she took another swig from

her drink.

Suddenly Max caught her attention by laughing. He quickly ran up a pile of

crates, "Aih Matey!" He boomed using a pirate voice.

"Max, are you alright?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Course, young sailor! We will rob this town blind and I will claim the lovely

princess as my bride!" He laughed as he took off his blue shirt and tied it bandana like

around his head, "It is mighty fine that you are in uniform!"

"Um, help!" Miriam called as she heard the door open slowly.

At her cry the rest of her team ran in, "Why is Max on a pile of crates?" Ozuma

asked as he leaned close to Miriam.

"Oh my First Mate, Ozuma! We must go on our mission and rob the town then

steal the princess from her captures!" He exclaimed jumping down the crates, still

dressed as a pirate.

"Dude, does he think he's a pirate?" Joseph asked Ozuma as he pointed.

"Oh, young swab I am a pirate as you all are! Can't you see your outfit?" He

asked as he grabbed Ozuma by the arm, "But First Mate, the princess is to be my bride.

And our booty is the sacred blades of the enemy! The ones holding my dear from me

shall pay!" He called as he ran out of the warehouse.

"Does he want to steal his team's beyblades?" Dunga asked, "And who is the

princess?"

"I don't know." Miriam said as she shook her head, "I just gave him a soda and

he freaked out." She said looking down, "Although he is right, we do look like pirates.

We need new uniforms."

"This is awesome!" Joseph shouted as he ran by with a wooden stick in his

hand, "I'm a swab! But I will prove myself worthy to the captain!"

Miriam, Ozuma, and Dunga sweat-dropped as Joseph ran out of the room. They

started walking slowly toward the door.

"We should warn the Bladebreakers." Ozuma said as they nodded and ran to try

and beat Max and Joseph.

They rounded the corner and were happy to see that they had arrived first. The

Bladebreakers were practicing outside. Rei and Tyson battling as Kai and Hilary sat on

the grass. She was leaning against him as his arm rested around her shoulders.

"**Max has gone crazy!**" Miriam called across the yard, not wasting any time.

All attention turned to her as Kai and Hilary got up off the ground.

"What happened?" Tyson asked as he neared the group.

"Well I gave Max a soda and then he went crazy and said we were pirates and

we needed to get the booty and princess." She said counting all the things on her

hands.

"Oh no sugar!" Rei cried as he threw his hands in the air.

"What are we going-" Hilary started but was cut off by an arm picking her up as it

swung through the air and into a tree, "Max let go of me!"

"Never my princess! We will live happily on my boat!" Max beamed he was now

in full pirate costume.

"You don't have a boat, put me down!" She struggled in his grasp as Kai just

looked up the tree in shock.

"I will as soon as we sell the booty on ebay! Do you have them young swab?"

Max yelled to the tree across the way.

"Aie Aie sir!" Joseph exclaimed holding up Dragoon, Driger, and Dranzer.

"How did you get those?" Tyson exclaimed his arm flying up into a fist.

"I good pirate never tells his secrets!" Joseph shouted back.

"That's it!" Kai yelled silencing the two pirates, "I want my blade back and my

Girlfriend!"

"No! You do not deserve her! Being a warrior means nothing! I am an

adventurous pirate! I win!" Max boomed across the yard. He threw his head back and

laughed but in the meantime lost his balance and went flying out of the tree, Hilary

falling down seconds after him.

Kai raced over and caught his girlfriend. He turn swiftly and glared at Joseph as

he threw the blades back.

"Retreat, Swab! We shall regroup and come back again!" Max said as he ran

following Joseph.

* * *

**Hours Later

* * *

**

Miriam sat wide-eyed as they finished telling the story of the last sugar

adventure, "Never again. Sorry."

Suddenly Max walked in looking really tired, "What's up guys? I didn't know it got

this late. I'm tired." He yawned as he walked into the bathroom still wearing his getup.

"And he never remembers." Hilary said as she looked over toward the bathroom.

"**Why do I look like the Saint Shields?**" Max exclaimed.

"Where's my brother?" Miriam asked as she looked around.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Moral of the story: Don't drink anything illegal. The results are

disastrous,

**Max**: There we go! Pirates are cool!

**Chibi-Kari**: I know it sucked but I couldn't really think of anything. If you want me to

continue I have to have ideas. At the end of Toy Soldier by Eminem I swear they say joy of

Cola...I know they say Toy Soldier but I swear!

**Max**: They won't. But maybe they will Review!

* * *


	3. A Stand

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I couldn't help myself. With X-men 3 coming out on Thursday/Friday,**

**this just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy this little installment!**

**Max: I'm crazy and Wolverine is the best.**

**Chibi-Kari: My vote goes to Rogue. On with the fic…

* * *

**

**Max's Sugar High Adventure**

**Story 3-A Stand

* * *

**

It had been a good few months without Max trying to steal Hilary from Kai. The boys

had just won a championship. And there were no upcoming tournaments. Yes to Kai

this was an all in all good month.

"No I swear Iceman is the better character." Tyson growled.

"What are you thinking? He's weak. I vote Pyro." Daichi cried.

"You both are insane it's Nighcrawler!" Rei shouted at the two.

Except that. The stupid X-men 3 movie was coming out and it was driving him insane.

Sure any red blooded male would appreciate the blowing of things up with special

powers, but all he had heard for the past week was talk of this. How was he supposed

to sit with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms with this racket going on.

Speaking of his beautiful girlfriend, she had just got up. "You're all dense. The best

powers are by the girls. Hello, you have Storm who can make any weather. Jean-"

"She's dead." Daichi cut her off, "What good is a girl who dies?"

"Idiot. She's not dead. She comes back as the Pheonix. Haven't you read the

comics?" Hilary asked shocked. "That's where all the good stuff is. Like Rogue, who is

another fabulous character, who was actually raised by Mystic and Mystic is

Nighcrawler's mother."

"Nah. That could never happen. Nightcrawler is German." Rei stated as Hilary just

rolled her eyes, "But I have to admit the girls have some pretty cool powers."

"Thanks, Rei." Hilary smiled as she started to walk back to her annoyed boyfriend. She

knew he hated this, she just couldn't help it. She loved the stuff.

Suddenly a flash of yellow ran in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"My lovely Jean, don't go back to that half of a man, Scott." Max was standing in front

of her with his hair patted down with gel. His hair looked more like Tala's than

Wolverine's, but they all knew what he meant.

"Max-"

"Call me Logan."

"Logan…who gave you sugar-er-and retractable claws." Hilary asked eyeing the claws

that he was flexing in and out of their holders.

"Beast. Beast, made them for me. Aren't they wonderful!" He said as he started

twirling around. Tyson ducked at just the right time so he didn't get decapitated, but his

hat wasn't so lucky.

"Beast?" Squeaked Tyson.

"Er…that would be me." Came a shy voice standing on the porch of the Dojo.

"Emily?" Rei announced, "You should know better than give him sugar."

"All it was, was an icepop. I didn't know he'd go all…X-men on you guys."

"Retractable claws?" Daichi peeped from behind a tree.

"Yeah-well-that's from the first showing on Thursday night. I didn't know he'd run away

with them."

"Well he did." Kai answered as he finally got up from his seated position under the tree.

"My dearest Jean, come. Let's runaway together!" Max shouted, taking her hand.

"Ma-Logan, I can't I love Kai." Hilary answered.

"Who's Kai? Your boyfriend is Scott. Are you seeing someone else?" Max roared into

the air.

"No I meant to say Scott. I love Scott. More than you could ever know. I'm sorry."

"No you will be mine! Wolverine is the coolest!" Max yelled.

"No she won't." Kai said as he hoisted the boy up in the air and tossed him inside the

Dojo. With a thunk they new that Max was knocked out, "Anyway, Scott is the coolest."

Hilary mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Kai asked his eyes flashing over to his girlfriend.

"Nothing. I don't want to ruin the movie for you." Hilary smiled as they all sat down.

"Now Emily, these are the reasons why we don't give Max sugar." Kenny said as he

turned Dizzy around to show her footage as they explained it to Emily.

"Never, never again. Sorry. I can't believe I didn't even get a cool character." Emily

said as soon as the computer stopped playing.

"Oh My God! Did I Miss X-Men? I Can't Believe I Missed The Show!" Max howled

from the other room.

"And then comes that. Complete loss of the hours he was on the high." Hilary finished

with a smile.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Max: Yes please!

* * *

**


End file.
